Nutty's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Nutty and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends he has interacted with so far. Overview Nutty is a very happy and cheerful character, but is often consumed by his addiction and lust for candy. Because he appears to care more about candy than anything else, including friends, it makes him a very unpopular character even among those who are very sociable. Relationships Cuddles Cuddles is one of the characters to dislike Nutty. This is seen in Sweet Ride, where Nutty stalked and chased after Cuddles for an ice cream cone. Cuddles was worried, and even became relieved when Nutty got stuck in a beehive and stung to death. In a Jam, however, shows the two acting civil to one another despite being rivals for a place in the band. Nutty_and_Cuddles.png|Cuddles is not pleased with being stalked. Jam_13.jpg|Cuddles and Nutty in In a Jam. Giggles Giggles is another character who dislikes Nutty, or is at least annoyed by him, as they rarely appear together and Nutty usually makes a mess of everything. In Dunce Upon a Time, they were living together in poverty (whether they were siblings or a couple wasn't explicitly stated). After Nutty had swapped their cow for a few jelly beans and ate all but one of them, Giggles became annoyed. Despite all this, in Concrete Solution, Giggles was shown giving Nutty some extra syrup to put on his pancakes, so she knows about Nutty's sugar addiction and was trying to be nice to him. Giggles_and_Nutty.png|Giggles attempting to not lose her calm at Nutty's stupid deal. Apffgfghg.png|Giggles as a waitress and Nutty. Toothy Toothy is one of Nutty's friends, but, much like everyone else, there are some instances where the two do not get along. In Class Act, Toothy became horrified at the sight of Sniffles being bitten by Nutty. In Chew Said a Mouthful, Nutty shows no concern for Toothy missing an eye, and soon losing his life. NBTT_2.PNG|Nutty is a patient of Toothy the dentist. HTF_Moments_-_Nutty_and_his_disaster_(TV_S01_E08.2)_11.png|Nutty wants to get Toothy's "eye" back. Lumpy Lumpy and Nutty rarely interact much, making it debatable as to whether they even have any kind of relationship. In Chew Said a Mouthful, Lumpy gave multiple treatments to aid Nutty's broken jaw, and later became mad when the latter kidnapped Toothy to get a jawbreaker. In A Sucker for Love, Nutty imagines his "wife" cheating on him with Lumpy, and without thinking twice, Nutty apparently kills him. On the positive side Nutty and Lumpy play milk pong together in Milk Pong. Nutty_flinged_at_Lumpy.png|The culprits for the disaster getting what they deserve. Icy_you.PNG|Nutty and Lumpy in Icy You. Petunia Nutty has had very few interactions with Petunia. The first of these was in Take a Hike, where, after they became lost and thirsty, Nutty became annoyed at her moaning. In the False Alarm episode, Nutty killed Petunia through an accidental hit-and-run. At first he seemed concerned and even shocked at what he did. However, he immediately forgot after her internal organs formed Tetris-shaped blocks on his windscreen. Nutty_and_Petunia.png|The very rare moment when Nutty is the confused/annoyed one. Roadkill.jpg|Nutty killed Petunia. Handy With at least one exception, Handy and Nutty do not appear to be in good terms with each other, although they rarely interact anyway. In both The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Ipso Fatso, Handy shows no concern for Nutty being brutally killed in front of him. Also at the beginning of Concrete Solution, Handy was annoyed by Nutty shoving in front of him. In Who's to Flame?, after Handy began helping the firemen, Nutty is seen waving at him thankfully. Nutty later became horrified after Handy was killed by his helicopter. Screen_shot_2012-05-22_at_1.38.45_AM.png|Handy would rather break the Fourth Wall than worry about his friends. Enternutty.png|Nutty and Handy in Concrete Solution. Sniffles Despite being polar opposites and Nutty being somewhat unpopular among other tree friends, they seem to get along well, with Nutty even managing to control his sugar addicted state when Sniffles is around. HTF_Ep73_Silence_still_01-680x382.jpg|Opposites interact! FromHerotoEternity80.PNG|Nutty and Sniffles play together. Pop In A Sucker for Love, Pop stared speechlessly at a crazed Nutty. After the squirrel had taken Cub's lollipop, Pop was ready to grab it back from Nutty's clutches. Note that in this episode, Pop was acting aggressively towards Nutty despite his calm nature. It's likely that, after this episode, Pop began to dislike Nutty. Pop_and_Nutty.png|Nutty is not very popular among bears. Tsdrgfry.png|Pop fights with Nutty. Cub In A Sucker for Love, Cub was given a lollipop by his father, but the lollipop was stolen by Nutty, causing Cub to cry. It can be assumed that just like Pop, Cub began to dislike Nutty at this point. Nutty_stealing_Cub's_Lollipop.png|Like stealing candy from a baby. Cub_sad.png|Cub about to cry. Flaky Flaky is one of Nutty's friends, but like many of them, she resents this at least once. In Party Animal, Flaky slaps Nutty's hand away from a piece of chocolate, which was supposed to be used for Fippy's birthday. Then, after Flaky becomes sick from an allergic reaction, Nutty simply shoves her away to get at the chocolates. In See What Develops, they were working together (along with Disco Bear) and Flaky had no problem with her coworkers. Flaky_Says_No.jpg|Flaky forbids Nutty of eating before the party. Nuttypush.png|Nutty chose sweets. The Mole Nutty and The Mole interact occasionally. His main interaction with The Mole occurs in the False Alarm episode. The Mole's self-explanatory name and Nutty's video game addiction would only end in disaster for the former. The Mole was seen treating up Nutty in A Sucker for Love, after the latter had injured himself while blowing gum with glass shards. On another medical note, The Mole took Nutty's blood In a Jam. The Mole also gave Nutty his surfboard in Wipe Out. Nutty_and_The_Mole.png|Didn't The Mole have enough of playing Whack-a-Mole already? Patchedupface.png|The Mole treats up Nutty. Disco Bear Disco Bear is one of the few characters to not dislike Nutty, as seen in See What Develops, where they (along with Flaky) worked at the supermarket. However the friendship fell apart once in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Nutty ate Disco Bear's new afro made of cotton candy, horrifying the bear. They are both later seen in Double Whammy Part I riding a roller coaster, in the same cart. Disco_Bear_flirting_with_Flaky.png|Nutty smiling at his Friend Charming. 111_3-580x430.png|Nutty eats new Disco Bear's afro made of cotton candy. Russell Their only main interaction was in Ipso Fatso, where Nutty, Handy, and Russell are seen happily standing next to each other. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty have taken advantage of Nutty's addiction on several occasions. In Dunce Upon a Time, they tricked Nutty into swapping his cow for their magic jelly beans. In False Alarm episode, they nearly killed Nutty after dropping a truck full of candy on him, but considering how Nutty ended up at hospital rather than dead, it can be said that they saved Nutty. After Nutty was cured of his addiction, they provided him a new one in order to gain more of his money. Nutty even chased them down when he needed more video games, killing them in process. In Swelter Skelter, they killed Nutty (likely by accident) in order to get his ice cream. Nutty_with_Lifty_and_Shifty.png|Does Nutty want candy? Nutty_says_no.png|Better not... Mime Nutty and Mime's only interactions occur in Random Acts of Silence, where Nutty gets worried after Mime continually annoys Flippy, and'' Party Animal'' where Mime gets shocked when Nutty accidentally takes his peanuts. They also enter a contest at the fair in Aw Shucks!. Cro-Marmot Cro-Marmot's job as an ice cream truck driver is the only reason for Nutty to interact with him, for obvious reasons. Flippy Flippy is civil towards Nutty, at least when not flipped out. In Party Animal, while everyone was congratulating Flippy, Nutty was still eating. In Random Acts of Silence, due to his job as librarian, Flippy ordered Nutty and Sniffles to keep it down when they were making noise. Double_Whammy.jpg|Nutty and Flippy in Double Whammy. Random_acts_of_silence.jpg|Flippy wants Sniffles and Nutty to be quiet. Fliqpy Much like everyone else (except for Flaky and Handy), Evil Flippy kills Nutty with no regrets of doing, so as seen in Party Animal, Double Whammy, Random Acts of Silence, and By The Seat Of Your Pants. Splendid Much like everyone else, Nutty is a fan of Splendid. In Wrath of Con, Nutty went to attend Splendid's speech and he was the only one who was not suffering or showing pain from Splendid's bumbling. Lammy Nutty is seen playing in a playground with Lammy and Sniffles in All Work and No Play which could indicate a friendship between them. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Relationships